Lost In Time
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Sean and Holden have a moment. Pure and complete fluff for your enjoyment!


Lost In Time

By: KellyCRocker59

I wasn't sure how to follow up my first M-fic on these two, so I settled with a pure piece of fluff. As a forewarning, I'm going to be getting into some angst territory very soon, so this will probably serve as the last piece of actual joy that either feel for a bit from me.

Please review! Feedback helps me survive!

* * *

Sean closed the door softly behind him, kicking his shoes off with a dull thud against the hardwood floor. All of the lights were off as he hung up his jacket on the coat rack, and headed to the bedroom. He pushed the door open, heart thudding heavy for what, or who, he was about to see. No matter how many times he saw the other male in his bed, it still made his blood pump excitedly.

"Sean?"

The male in the bed sat up slowly, bare chest exposed as the sheets fell to his stomach. He smiled at the other male, face only slightly illuminated by the moon.

"Yeah," Sean replied simply, smiling back at him, unbuttoning his white shirt and sliding out of it.

He felt the other male's eyes on him as he unbuckled his pants and slid them off, leaving him in only his socks and boxers. He pulled his socks off and gathered up the clothes, dropping them in the laundry basket across the room. Then he was walking back to the bed. The other male scooted over and pulled the sheets back for him. Sean climbed into bed, and then on top of the other male.

Holden gasped beneath him excitedly as Sean straddled his hips and then ran his hands up the other male's outstretched arms, weaving their fingers together once he reached their hands, successfully pinning him to the bed.

"You're so beautiful." Sean whispered, leaning down so that their noses touched.

Then, Holden suddenly rolled them over, Sean caught unprepared. He was the one now pinned to the bed, the back of his head pressed to a pillow, Holden smiling above him. Then he was leaning down as Sean had, but stopped a bit short.

"You're not too bad yourself." He replied, and then Sean leaned up, pressing their lips together.

Holden released Sean's hands, the football player reaching up and clutching the other male's back, pulling him down further. Holden's hands rested gently on Sean's chest, the kiss developing into a deep, lingering moment of intimacy. It was exactly what Sean had been waiting for since he had arrived home, and he groaned happily against Holden's lips.

Finally, they parted, and Holden rolled off of him, curling into Sean's side, head resting on his chest. Sean wrapped an arm around Holden, enjoying the feeling of his partner's stubble against his skin.

"How did practice go?" Holden asked, hand running down Sean's tight stomach, feeling each muscle beneath the skin.

"Good; I think this new team is really going to be good for me." Sean replied.

"I knew Paula would take care of you. She really likes you." Holden said.

"I'm pretty sure she likes all of her clients that make her a ton of money." Sean answered with a smile, fingers running along Holden's arm as it settled over Sean's stomach.

"True." Holden replied, and they were silent for a moment, just enjoying one another's company.

"So…what do you think about maybe…adopting?" Holden asked hesitantly, looking up at Sean.

Sean lifted his head so that he could better see Holden, and then smiled at the hope that the other male had unconsciously filled his eyes with.

"I would love to start a family with you," Sean replied, "whether it's through adoption or whatever other means there are, I'm happy."

"Do you think I'll make a good dad?" Holden asked suddenly.

"You kidding me? You would be the best dad ever. And I'm not just being biased." Sean said, hand moving to brush along the side of the other male's face.

"Really?" Holden questioned, unmoved by the romantic gesture.

"Of course! You're nurturing and kind and you've always been great with kids at the cancer benefits we've been to." Sean explained.

Holden smiled, and then averted his eyes.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Sean asked, moving his arms so that one lifted Holden's chin toward him and the other rested at the elastic of his boxers, thumbing brushing there gently.

"It's just…I know you'll be a great dad, Sean. You have the instincts and the nature of a protector and…and you're just a normal _guy_. I'm afraid that I might be, you know…too gay…" Holden trailed his words off, not sure if he even voiced his insecurities correctly.

"Seriously, Holden?" Sean said, incredulous, "You're an amazing _guy_! Not an amazing girl, an amazing man. No, you don't carry a beer around and make crude jokes, and you don't host a barbeque where you secretly objectify women with your guy friends. But the way you can just look into a kid's eyes and know what they need, know how to talk to them? There are so many dads that would give anything to have that sort of connection with their kids."

Holden's eyes focused more clearly on Sean's now, reading them. And then he smiled, pushing himself up the bed and along Sean's chest until his knees were straddling the other male's sides and their faces were parallel. One hand gently on the side of Sean's face, the other in his hair, Holden leaned down, pressing their lips gently together.

Sean rested his hands on Holden's hips as they kissed like that for the second time that night, softly and passionately, silence feeling light and free in the room. Holden slowly pulled back, smiling.

"I love you." He whispered to Sean.

"I love you too, Holden; no matter what, I will always love you." Sean replied, and then he was pushing himself up, pulling Holden with him in a sitting position.

Sean leaned back against the headboard, Holden fitting perfectly against his chest as his arms wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry if I always seem so unsure of myself." Holden said softly, running his fingers along Sean's leg, playing with the hem of his boxers.

"Don't apologize; it's kind of adorable sometimes how you don't even realize that there are so many amazing things about you." Sean replied, arms moving along Holden and settling around his hip and across his shoulders.

Holden set his chin on Sean's arm, kissing the skin gently.

"You're pretty amazing yourself."

"Yeah I know." Sean said with a smile.

Holden chuckled, and then he felt his eyes growing heavy. Slowly, Sean lowered them down onto the bed, Holden resting once more against his chest, hands moving back up to his stomach. Sean drifted to sleep slowly, contently. He couldn't help but get lost in the moment of complete fulfillment.


End file.
